Blood and Chocolate II: Underestimated
by deceit
Summary: The pack has moved on to their new home in Green Mountain National Forest only to stumble upon two sisters who had long ago been abandon by their own pack.
1. Default Chapter

Seele des Übels, Engel des Übels, and Nox are my creations, not Annette Klause's or your own. Although I do place my own characters into this fiction, not all of them belong to me. Gabriel, Vivian, etc. do belong to Annette Klause and I do not claim them as my own. Thank you and I hope you atleast somewhat enjoy it.  
  
Note: Chapter One is under a bit of construction and is not entirely completed, yet.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
Echoing softly each droplet of rain collided with it's newest set destination as the clouds finally departed. Each leaf rustled gently in the breeze that followed the bewitching summer shower as the crickets began to softly sing. With each humm the crickets beckoned the night onward, asking for her to drape her gentle arms across the land as they softly sang their sweet lullaby.  
  
The heart of the night, the Moon, now shown herself as the last few rays of the sun finally diminished. The stars, sparkling, came to life only to find themselves dancing the vast depths of nothingness. The night now alive one last species awoke from its peaceful slumber to greet the night.  
  
"You never say you're sorry ..."  
"Why should I? I'm not the one who always insists on starting a fight."  
  
Two voices, like the rain, echoed softly through the ever-lasting array of trees. Each voice different, yet in so many ways, exactly the same. Both voices were feminine and held the unmistakeable distinction of sibling hatrid.  
  
"You're so, so ..."  
"Engel, just stop before you hurt yourself."  
  
Twigs and leaves cracked, sounding a bitter-sweet symphony, only music to those who lived their life in the forest. Silence fell, only to fade away as two shadowed figures stepped from the shelter of the trees and into the small open field that lay before them.  
  
The smaller, much more pettiet figure stumbled into the moonlight. A soft giggle echoed in the crisp night air as the small figure threw it's arms up as if to embrace the Moon. Spinning, the tiny figure sent locks of raven black flying as if to whip the lightning bugs right out of the lunar sky. Oceanic blue eyes danced, capturing the stars within them, only to be hidden by tightly closed lids.  
  
The sickning sound of flesh hitting flesh replaced the soft serenade of the crickets. The second figure had now come to stand beneath the moonlight, staring down upon the first figure, now kneeling in the waist-length grass.  
  
"Seele, that hurt!" The smaller figure stated forcefully, slowly standing to face the other while wincing softly in pain.  
  
A soft snicker was given, and slowly the one clearly named Seele, grabbed the figure in pain, forcing her to her feet. "I have asked you repeatedly to watch where you're going," Seele huffed. "For all we know this could be some rouge pack's territory."  
  
"Territory?"  
"Yes, Engel ... Territory."  
  
Seele silenced herself, staring down all the small figure that now stood before her. They matched perfectly in every way, except that she had emerald green eyes instead of ocean blue. Sighing softly, Seele let her head drop for a moment in remebrance; but the brief moment was broken quickly.  
  
  
The soothing smell of the summer shower had washed away from Seele's nose, only to be replaced by an all too familiar scent. Seele lifted her nose, nostrails falired she took in a deep breath. Homo lupus, Seele's heart jumped with a brief fright. Her skin suddenly crawled. Holding the change back she took hold of Engel, headed for the shelter of the trees at a quicker pace.  
  
"Come on, Seele! Slow down!" Engel huffed, ripping her arm away from Seele's grasp. "You don't even know where we are," she blurted out, making the attempt to act as if she were tough.  
  
"Of course I know where we're at, twit," Seele snarled as Engel ripped herself away.  
  
"Then where are we?" Engel asked, taking on a cocky attitude as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Bloody Moon ... Green Mountain National Forest! Don't you ever pay attention?" Seele growled. Engel was getting on her nerves, but that's how it had always been.  
  
"No," Engel said as a soft giggle followed closely behind it. "Of course not!"  
  
"Shut up," Seele snarled as she positioned herself to rip Engel into paper-thin shreds.  
  
"Sorry," Engel whispered softly, head drooping. She knew when to stop bothering Seele, but most of the time it had all been forgotten.  
  
  
Seele shrugged the little outburst off; lately the two had been bickering nonstop. She let her thoughts shift, nose once more flooding with the scent of the homo lupus, a male to be exact Taking a brief moment to think things over she quickly made up her mind. "Come on, Engel ... Let's go this way." A smirk and once more she started off in the lead, dragging Engel through the forest.  
  
  
Time passed quicker than anyone could have ever expected for Seele. The exciting smells grew stronger and stronger with each step she took. It's been too long, she thought silently to herself as she stooped down behind a withering tree. Engel crashing down beside her she slowly shifted herself to look behind the tree, only to find square pannels of light held vertically against a shadowed wall.  
  
"Interesting ... large squares of light," Engel giggled softly as her child-like nature once more kicked in, fingers idly toying with the frayed hem of her jeans. Soon that lost all intrest, her eyes lifting up to follow Seele's.  
  
Seele had shifted once more, placing her body in a position as to watch the building very closely. Her ears perked lightly to the protest of the rusting hinges as the door was cracked open. Lips twisted into a grin as slowly she sunk back, ears still perked to every little sound that may arise.  
  
Minutes passed and finally the hinges creaked once more in their protest, a male voice calling back as he stepped out the door, "I'll be back in a little while!" Once the hinges had calmed and returned to their slumber the sounds of footfall became clear as day.  
  
With each snapping twig or each crumbling leaf Seele's heart raced. Two years had passed since the death of her parents and ever since she had found herself wandering in search of herself, a long ways away from any sign of life. 


	2. Chapter Two

It's finally here! (Well, PART of it is.) I know you were all waiting ever so patiently, weren't you? Sorry it took so long, had a few ... okay, a lot of personal problems to deal with.  
  
  
  
With the stronger sound of crushing leaves Seele couldn't help but squirm in excitment. Fingernails would dig at the bark of the tree as she pushed herself up against it, trying to get a closer look.  
  
As the man drew closer he suddenly stopped. Looking from the structure toward the trees again he allowed himself a couple of blinks. Easing his weight onto his left leg he waited for a moment before continuing.  
  
Had he picked up their scent? Seele, grinning nearly from ear to ear, shifted purposely to allow the leaves beneath her feet rustle. Engel, now quite unsure of her sister's actions, tugged on her arm gently with a soft whisper, "Seele maybe we should actually be careful."  
  
"Yeah, right," Seele whispered back in response as she shifted once more. With her second shifting the sounds became more noticeable and the male finally noticed.  
  
Stepping forward, the male moved closer to the tree in which the sounds were coming from behind. The scent stronger, nearly bruning his nostrils, he edged closer yet. With a moment of thought he waited before peeking around the trunk of the tree, "Who the hell are you?!" 


End file.
